Forever & always
by Lucifer the Fallen Angel
Summary: Ruby Hernandez is the new kid at Hogwarts. She used to live in America but moved to London. After meeting a cute boy in Quality Quidditch Supplies she starts to have a crush on him. How will things turn out for the new girl? Will everything turn out ok? or will drama ensue? Horrible summary. please Read and Review! Poll on my profile! Please Vote!
1. Info on Ruby

**A/N: New Story :D This is part of a story that I had posted on a different website. It's pretty crappy cause I wrote it when I was like 10 or something, probably older. But I'm gonna try and fix it up a bit. Anyway no flames and please tell me what you think but clicking that awesome little button that says review at the bottom ;D. Anyway Read/Review/Favourite/Follow**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing from Harry Potter. All credit goes to the amazing J.K Rowling**

Info on Ruby.

Name: Ruby Hernandez  
Looks like: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5, athletic build  
Year: 5 (with the twins)  
House: Don't know yet  
Best Friends: Fred, George, Lee, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Maddie  
Friends: Pretty much everyone  
Enemies: Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and Cho Chang  
Hobbies: Pranking, talking, Hanging with Friends, making people laugh.  
About Ruby: She has just recently moved to London because her parents have split up. She lives with her Dad in a big Apartment. She also broke up with her boyfriend because she saw him making out with the school slut (Miley Moroson). But she is happy because she always loved her Dad more than her mum. Her Mum is a Muggle and her Dad is a Wizard. She has a curious birth mark in the shape of a dog on her right shoulder as well. She also loves to play guitar, but only a few people (Maddie) has heard her play. She also loves writing her own songs.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Chapter of my new story kinda bad. Tell me what you think about it :D Read/Review/Favourite/Follow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. I know it's a tradgety *sobs* ;D**

Ruby woke up to her Dads yelling voice.

"Damn Mum must have called again" she sighed.

Ruby decided it was time to get up, so she got out of bed and got a shower. After her shower she puts on her favourite AC/DC shirt, black skinny jeans, black Nike high tops and her black pinstripe fedora. She puts on a little bit of make-up and goes to the kitchen for some breakfast. She can still hear her dad yelling in the lounge room.

"No, I'm not going to tell her until she gets her acceptance letter!" She hears him yell.

"Tell me what Dad? And What acceptance letter?" Ruby asks him as she walks into the room.

Her dad hangs up his phone and looks at her.

"Look sweetie your mother and I have reason to believe that you are a wizard like me, or well in your case a witch."

Ruby sits there dumbfound for a second then "YAY! That is super awesome!" She yells happily while jumping up to hug her dad.

Just then Ruby sees a brown owl land on the lounge room window seal. She goes over to it and sees that it has a letter in its mouth, she takes it out of its beak and it flies away. She looks at her father and he nods telling her that she should open it, she does and she sees that it's an acceptance letter to _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. That's so cool!_She thought as a huge smile shoots onto her face.

She hands the letter to her father and a smile spreads on her face as he says, "Well I think its time to go to Diagon Alley"

When they got to Diagon Alley she looks around. She is amazed at all the things that are floating and moving without strings or people to do it for them. She looks at her Supply list and goes to all the shops, starting with _Flourish and Blotts_ to get her books. At _Ollivanders_ Wand shop she tried out a few wands until she come across the perfect wand: Oak wood, 12 1/2 inches, dragon heart string core. After that she went to the _Magical Menagerie_ and bought a Snowy Owl and named him Dexter. She then went to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_, _Apothecary _and_ Madam Malkins_ .When she went into the _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ she saw a Broomstick that looked fast and awesome. Underneath it was the name; _Firebolt. _Ruby was staring at it with adoring eyes, when she heard a laugh from behind her. She turned around to see two boys who look exactly the same, both had fiery orange hair, beautiful blue eyes and they were both tall.

"I'm George" Said the boy on the right, "and this is Fred" He said pointing to the boy on the left.

"Uh...Hi I'm Ruby" Ruby says.

"You seem interested in that broom. Are you gonna buy it?" Fred asked looking at her.

"Oh... no probably not. I don't know how to play Quiddich, or fly a broom" She says laughing.

They laugh with her, "Don't worry we can teach you." George said, winking at her.

Just then her Dad comes over and says "Well, Ruby, are you gonna buy that broom or are you ready to go?"

"Yea, I'd love to buy the broom Dad."

Ruby smiled at her Dad as she watched him buy the broom for her. She then watched him wait outside for her.

"Well... Bye Fred, Bye George" She said turning around.

"Wait Ruby are you gonna be at Hogwarts? I don't think I have seen you there before," Fred yells out.

"Yea I am. It's gonna be my first year though."

"Well I hope you get into Gryffindor. We could use another Beautiful girl in our House" Fred says winking.

Ruby blushed and said goodbye again then walked out. _Fred called me beautiful and they both winked at me, _she thought as a smile crept across her face.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter of my story. Again sorry if it's crappy (: Read/Review/Favourite/Follow :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything that you recognise D':**

Ruby woke up early and smiled because she remembered that today was the day that she gets on the train to Hogwarts. She has a shower and gets changed into a green shirt, green skinny jean, black and blue shoes and a grey beanie. When it was time to leave she put her trunk into her Dad's car and left, she couldn't wait to get to Platform 9 and ¾. Ruby was confused about how to get to the platform, until her Dad told her to run through the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. She was still confused but she did it anyway, she was surprised when she went through the wall and came out onto a platform with a sign saying 'Platform 9 and ¾'. She looked around and she saw two familiar faces.

"Hey Fred, Hey George!" she yelled out to them.

They turned around and when they saw Ruby both of them got huge smiles on their faces. Fred ran up to her and gave her a big hug. _Wow didn't think they would be this happy to see me _she thought while she gave George a hug as well.

"Hey Ruby," Fred and George said at the same time.

_Awe that's cute, them speaking at the same time. _Just then the train whistled and Ruby went and said good-bye to her Dad, giving him a kiss and a hug, then followed Fred and George onto the train. When they got a cabin she saw that there was another person in there.

"Hey Lee," Fred and George said while entering the cabin.

"Hey guys. Who's this?" Lee asked, looking at Ruby.

"This is Ruby. She's new." George replied, sitting next to Lee.

Ruby and Fred decided to sit opposite them. That was when Ruby realised that she was cold and shivering a little. _Damn why didn't I bring a jacket with me! _

"Hey Ruby, are you cold?" Fred asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yea a little, I really should have bought a jacket or something."

Fred put his arm around her and pulled her against his body then said "better?"

"A little" she replied, snuggling into his side with a blush on her cheeks.

Ruby looked over to George and Lee and saw that they were looking at Fred with their eyes narrowed a little. _Huh? I wonder what that is all about_.

"So... guys, what do you do for fun around here?" Ruby asked trying to break the strange atmosphere.

The three looked at each other and replied at the same time "Pranking!"

"Well then I think we are gonna get along quite well, considering I was the prank queen at my old school" She said laughing, while the twins high-fived and laughed.

"First you're beautiful and then you tell us you were prank queen at your last school. Could you get anymore awesome?" Fred asked, laughing when Lee and George nod their heads in agreement.

"I could say the same about you guys! First you're all handsome and you love to prank! Could you guys get anymore awesome?" Ruby laughed.

They all laughed at that and the strange atmosphere was gone. For the rest of the train ride Ruby, the twins and Lee played exploding snap, pulled pranks on first years, talked about pranks, planned pranks and joked around. By the time they got to the castle Ruby knew that she had just made some friends that she would love.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: third chapter in my story (: tell me what you think by clicking the review button :D Read/Review/Favourite/Follow :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can recognize **

When Ruby got to the platform George turned to her and said "You have to go with Hagrid, the tall guy, and the first years over there, you'll be going on the boat."

"Oh... ok ill see you guys later hopefully" Ruby smiled and walked over to a very tall man.

After Ruby got off the boat she walked to the door to the Great Hall with everyone else, when suddenly they all stop. An older lady with greying whose name is Professor McGonagall explained everything about the school. They then walked into the Hall. Ruby looked around and sees that there are 4 long rows of tables. Each table had a different colour banner over them with an animal. Red had a lion, blue had an eagle, yellow had a badger and Green had a snake. She sees Fred, George and Lee over at the Red table, when they saw her they smiled and waved, she smiled and waved back.

As all the first years got into the great hall the old guy at the front with the long beard, whose name was Dumbledore, stood up and said "Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! To the old students, Welcome back! To the new students, welcome! Today we shall be doing something different. We will be sorting a fifth year. She used to live in America so this is her first magic school. So please give her a warm welcome."

With that Dumbledore sat down and Professor McGonagall called out her name and told her to sit on the stall that had an old ratty hat on it. She sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hm... this is going to be difficult. You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, The loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the ambitions of a Slytherin, and the bravery of a Gryffindor."

"I'm not intending to be rude, sir, but could you please hurry up. I think people would like to eat." She says as politely as she can.

The hat laughed and everyone seemed surprised for some reason.

"Ok. I think I know just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into claps and laughs. Ruby placed the hat back on the stall and raced over to Fred and George. Fred stood up and gave her a hug, congratulating her. Ruby hugged back and sat down next to him. After everyone else had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and began talking about the rules and how the mass murderer, Sirius Black, was on the loose and how there will be dementors protecting the castle. When he had finished talking, food began to appear on their plates and Ruby got a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Ruby," said a boy with jet black hair and glasses "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hey," she said and continued eating.

Ruby then realised that everyone but Harry were looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked starting to feel self conscious, and wiped her mouth.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Ron, pointing towards Harry.

"Um… Harry Potter? A guy with black hair and green eyes?" Ruby replied.

She was kind of confused about what Ron was asking. Of course she didn't know who he was. They just met for merlins sake!

"He's-" Hermione started.

"A good Quidditch player," Harry said cutting Hermione off.

*Harrys POV*

I didn't want Ruby to know who I was. I want to be friends with someone who didn't know me as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh… Ok cool" Ruby said, then went back to eating.

I passed a note to Fred saying,

_Don't tell Ruby about me being The-Boy-Who-Lived. I want to be friends with her without her knowing I'm famous. Tell George and Lee. I'll tell Ron and Hermione. _

*Normal POV*

Ruby saw Harry pass a note to Fred, she wanted to know what it said, but figured that if they wanted her to know they will tell her. After the feast Ruby followed Fred and George into the common room and went up to her dorm. She got changed into her pyjamas which said 'Hot Mess' with cupcakes and ice-pops on them, she put on her slippers which were little sheep. She then walked back down to the common room and sat in between Fred and George on the couch.

"So boys," Ruby says quietly but mischievously putting her arms around their shoulders.

"How's about we pull prank on Ron?" They look at each other and grin.

"Hell Yeah!" They say laughing.


End file.
